Fire at Will!
by Chibi Wusai
Summary: [One-shot] James finds himself in the unused Transfiguration room with Sirius, where things are often not what they seem . . .


**- FIRE at WILL! -**  
Chibi Wusai  
_ID 688139_

**A/N:** This was written some two years ago, I believe, and therefore based around _Azkaban_ or _Goblet_ events, if it's really directly related. Constructive criticism would be great.

-

He didn't remember how he had ended up in the unused Transfiguration room with Sirius, nor did he really want to find out.

Sirius yawned, and James glimpsed a set of overly-sharp canines before Sirius shut his mouth, then declared, "I'm bored" – never a good sign, which was confirmed by the sudden glint in his eyes that James knew all too well. It said, "I have a secret, mischievous plan, ha-ha."

Sirius stood up and shut the door, then strode over to James and kneeled before him, the Glint still in his eyes. James was about to ask why, but decided against it; he was feeling a bit too uncomfortable with the intimacy.

James could see Sirius' face slowly getting closer to his own, and he felt his heart begin to beat faster for no apparent reason – at least, none that he could pinpoint. After a moment, he realized that he was also blushing. As Sirius' face slowly inched closer, James closed his eyes, feeling extremely . . . expectant? He could feel his best friend's breath against his face, smelling faintly of the pumpkin juice they'd had not too long ago during lunch; his heart was now beating so fast that he thought it would overwork itself. Then . . .

He felt a sharp pain at the tip of his noise; Sirius had flicked him there. James' eyelids flew open and he saw that Sirius had retreated and stood a few feet away, sniggering and grinning like an idiot. He _was_ an idiot; they both were.

"That was . . . that was . . ." James began, rubbing his nose indignantly. He was at a loss for words, and now that his heart was beating normally again, he was feeling very stupid. Sirius was laughing, and launched into a series of detached sentences punctuated by gasps of breath and more bark-like laughing.

"You should've seen . . . blushing like a . . . a . . . _girl_ . . . never knew you swung that way . . ."

"But you – " James began, then finished both angrily and lamely, "That was – uncool!"

"_Uncool?_" This seemed to make Sirius laugh even harder. "My friend with the best reflexes couldn't block a wee flick on his nosey . . . I should get a Pensieve so everyone'll be able to see . . ."

"You wouldn't!"

"I _would_," Sirius finished smugly. James opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out. He then stood up to Sirius' level.

"Well, you know what?" he began, a plan forming in his mind.

"What?" Sirius asked in a tone of mock curiosity. "Are you going to hex me? Because, as you know, I block your hexes faster than you can cast them."

"I know, I know," James replied goodnaturedly, "It's not a hex."

Grinning, he swiftly pushed Sirius to the ground and straddled him. Sirius managed to let out a small "wha – " before James, grinning impishly, slid his hand up Sirius' untucked (as usual) shirt.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, wiggling out from underneath James. He pinned him to the ground and sat lightly on his stomach, smirking at the bewildered expression on James' face from the sudden turning of the tables.

"If you're going to go _that_ far, buddy," he began, "then _I'm_ on top." He tickled James, prodding all his ticklish points. The door suddenly opened, and their heads swiveled to the doorway – only to see Lily Evans with a surprised and mildly shocked expression on her face. James flushed red and nervously ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"If I've – _interrupted_ – something, I'll leave now," she said quickly, then shut the door. James stood up abruptly, causing Sirius to suddenly find himself lying on the floor.

"She won't spread _rumors_, would she?" Sirius asked nervously, "Because . . ."

"No, she's not that type . . . I'll get you back for this, Sirius." James grinned evilly at Sirius, then flung open the door and called out, "Oi! Lily!"

-

_fin  
Summer 2002_


End file.
